


The Golden-haired Boy

by concupiscentia



Series: The Golden-haired boy [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, a lil bit of underage!min, businessmen!yun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concupiscentia/pseuds/concupiscentia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rather mature businessman finally finds the first love, but it happens to be a rather pretty, golden-haired boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden-haired Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So I was on twitter and happened to be thinking of underaged!min and mature!yun when a friend of mine started attacking me with pics of chibi!min. So I couldn't help at all. Not beta'ed. Written in a rush because I really can't stop writting or I will just give up.  
> This was posted back in 2014~
> 
> http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-LN6rQaw7qvw/TpmEtcjW4wI/AAAAAAAABHk/rQjLuuz_xZY/s1600/tumblr_lsuwet9IP31qg3d9no1_500_large.png
> 
> This should be Changmin hairstyle for the universe.

There are sharp experienced eyes focused on a rather slender and boyish figure seated right in front of them, wearing nothing but boxers and a rather large shirt that isn’t even his. Well, it’s going well for the moment, Yunho must admit himself. Would feel better if he wasn’t commiting somewhat of a crime, having a 17 years old boy seated right on his crotch, looking all pretty and cute and also dirty and so fuckable.

Well.

It was his life now that he met Changmin. Waking up to a very mess of golden hair beside him, the sleeping beauty that was this boy, pursuing a very delicate skin to the touch. What a complexity was this young boy honestly. Even his experience of a 29 years old business man could decipher well Changmin, but as long as he could stay with him, then there is no problem at all. Because really, even though Yunho can’t know the whole of his boyfriend, it’s still enough for him to have the younger all for himself, like the selfish person he is.

Selfish about his loved boy.

“Hyung.” A very false sulking tone is implied in this word, a pouty face is weared and Yunho just knows where is this going to be directed. He just knows. “I want hyung.” Changmin pressed down.

Yunho can just reach up to the younger’s torso and bring him closer, his dark almond eyes never leaving Changmin. “Hyung is here for you, baby.” For Yunho, one of the best thing in this world is to see the smile growing into such plump perfect lips. He wishes he could kiss them forever. But then, forever isn’t really forever. Nothing is forever.

An example of this is his peace. Yunho used to be a loner, having one night standers for most part of his life. Women, men… He just really cared about the sex and about not being alone. Well, he has been alone since his twenty. Parents? No, they really didn’t care about Yunho. They cared about the money Yunho gave them.

He can’t complain though. They’ve done enough for him.

Friends? Yes, he indeed had friends. He wasn’t socially awkward, not at all. Donghae, BoA, Heechul… There were few ones here and there, and they were enough for the friend area.

The loneliness he felt was nothing related to friend or parental presence. The loneliness was deep within his heart as the non-existence of love, of romantic love. Recalling his best memories, the most he has ever felt was some strong passion, or to explain better, physical attraction to a woman. Yunho can’t even remember her name anymore.

That until a rather beautiful young man, with his long, long hair dyed golden appeared right in front of his eyes, holding up few papers. New worker? He doesn’t think so, nor remember asking for new people on his office. “These are the pappers my father wanted you to have. My name is Shim Changmin.” Oh. Shim. Mr. Shim. “Oh alright, is he not coming?” Yunho managed to say, still a little stunned by such beauty. “No, he trusts you to do this job. Also, there are his representatives coming, so don’t worry about it. I will also be here watching everything.” He smiled, widely. Christ, mismatched adorable doe eyes.  How old is this stunning boy? “Yes, yes. You’re right. Just asking out of habit. Then let’s have a good meeting?” Yunho raised his hand in a polite manner, and then Changmin shakes it right away. Delicate, soft skin.

Yunho shouldn’t be thinking of having this skin against his.

Not really.

The next day Yunho receives a call from Mr. Shim, who says that he won’t be able to attend the next meetings as well, due to other schedules. Tells him that it’s nothing to worry, for that he knows Changmin is really good at watching and moderating. He is smart, really smart. “Mr. Shim, can I have your son?” Is what Yunho wants to say, but of course those words won’t leave his mind.  
After the second meeting, though, Yunho is sure that he’s gaining rather suggestive looks. From the person he has dreamed the last two days. They are shy, yes they are, but still suggestive. It’s like Changmin is afraid of being caught while looking at the older. For some reason he becomes unease, the experience that comes with age is nowhere to be found and he just doesn’t know what to do. To invest? To ignore? To just screw everything up and bring Changmin to bed and fuck him senseless finally?

By the end of the working time that Changmin has Yunho’s number. It’s by the midnight that a text is received: “I’d like to discuss some of the 4 and 13 points, it wasn’t clear to me during the meeting. Where and when can I meet you? Oh, that’s Changmin.”

Yunho sweats. His hands are sweating and his phone is almost dropped. Him and Changmin alone? Well fuck. He’s screwed. “Well I don’t think in my office will work, as I will be pretty busy to try arranging a personal reunion. I will give you my address.” Yes he wasn’t doing it on purpose. He had work to do while on the office, and the only free time he has is when he’s home. Yunho sighs, waiting the response. Doesn’t take long. “Alright. Mind if I come to the office and wait you to be done with work? I am no good at following addresses.” Yunho’s throat clenches. They both alone in a car, ok. “That’s alright, don’t worry. I bet Mr. Shim will even prefer it like this.”

From this day, when Yunho takes Changmin to his apartment, nothing is the same.

Being as honest as he can ever be, it’s the younger that crosses the line. Yunho feels like he was the prey here.

When there’s time to look away from the papers, the older notices. It became too quiet. His eyes go up, and then he has the sight of Changmin staring at him intensely. So intensely. “Yunho Hyung-nim. I think I like you.”

Fuck.

“… What?” Is what Yunho manages to say. Then he has the golden-haired boy getting up and coming closer. Wait, no. No… Yes. “I think I like you.” Changmin repeats, but the older already got it from the very beginning. He can’t do anything as there are slender legs at each side of his seat, a body right up on his lap, and a young boy seating on him. “I want you, Yunho Hyung-nim.”

This is in all shades of fucked up and wrong.

He can’t fuck the son of one of his investors.

“… Changmin look. I can’t do that—" but Changmin can’t hear anything (how did he even know Yunho also likes men either way?), he leans in and gets closer to perfect draw lips, starting to kiss Yunho. Yes, the older could see how inexperienced and eager the other was… Poor of him for not being able of handling just that much of young, innocent-like boys. Strong arms are wrapped around the thin waist, bring Changmin impossibly closer as he starts to lead the kiss, devouring the sweet candy that was the other’s mouth. The moan that escapes the golden-haired boy lips goes right down to his groin, Yunho can’t help at all how hard he gets after just two minutes of intensely kissing.

Changmin moves his hips against it.

But Yunho has a moment of sanity and pulls away. “Look, really we can’t.”

“No, we can.  My father doesn’t has to know. No one has to know.” And he moves again, pressing such round butt cheeks around the hardened girth. Yunho has to muffle the low moan. “You are underaged… Changmin, I am 29.” The older tries to put some sense in that immature head, but then, for no use. “I don’t care. I want it. It’s not a crime. Now quit talking, I want you.” He pressed harder against Yunho.

It’s done.

“Sure. You’re going to have it.” Yunho growls, grabbing the other’s thighs and carrying him easily to the bedroom. Changmin almost yelps in surprise, but then there’s the erection inside his pants beginning to hurt. “And I am not going to hold back.” Is what Yunho says when he places the younger on the bed.

Then Changmin panicks.

“No, Yunho Hyung-nim wait.” He hates himself. “I—I am—Virgin.” The older stops. Changmin looks red as a tomato. What is this sudden shyness, damn. He’s about to explode now. “… I am not doing anything with you anymore.” But Changmin holds him in place and brings closer with all the strength he has, almost making Yunho fall over him. “No, I didn’t mean—I just mean… Be gentle at first. That’s it. And tell me I’m pretty.”

Yunho melts, smiling brightly.

“You are pretty. You are special. That’s why I don’t want to… fuck you.” A large hand pass on the golden strands. “Because I think I like you too. That’s it. I was too shocked to even process what you’ve told me there… It’s not even two weeks we know each other. I am afraid it’s not what I think it is…” _That I just want sex with you, and then I will leave you._ But Yunho doesn’t say that.  
“I don’t care. I want you. It’s enough.” Changmin breathes, and then goes up to peck Yunho’s lips. “Be my first.”

…

 

“Hyung… HYUNG.” Yunho is snapped back to the reality. The younger is gripping his shirt tightly, pressed against his crotch hard. “Pay attention to me. What are you even thinking about?” He pouts again.

Yunho smiles. And then it quickly switches into a malicious smirk.

Changmin eyes go wide, showing again a innocence he doesn’t pursue. But the older loves it, honestly.

The next second, the positions are switched and Changmin is laid against the bed, arms spread and legs wide to accommodate Yunho between them. “What—What are you—I—“ The businessman silences the younger by kissing him. Roughly, passionately, taking out the air that had been in his lungs once but now are nowhere to be found in his system. Fuck, he needs to breath. Pulling away, Changmin tries to breath. “Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?” Breathlessly it comes out.

“Because I just remembered how we got to be how we are now.” Yunho answers simply, and sees the blush spread across Changmin’s features. “And now I also want to be in you.” He leans in against Changmin, pressing a long and thick erection against the other’s crotch. “Deep in, being all yours as you are all mine. Want to claim you as mine again.” This has Changmin groaning lowly, wrapping his legs around the older’s hips. “Then fuck me already.” That fucking brat, Yunho thinks.

His shirt is easily stripped, the boxer takes a little longer, on the other hand Yunho takes mere seconds to be all naked.

Changmin still looks adorable nude. But that only makes the older’s erection get even harder. Fuck. “Don’t need to boss me around, baby.” A rather rusky, deep toned voice comes out as his girth gets some friction with the younger’s. At the first time he remembers, Changmin got hell out of shy at seeing his size. Well, nothing he could do about it. Now, he just enjoys it so much that Yunho thinks he became addicted.

Well he’s not complaining at all.

“Wait, I’ve changed my mind. I want to ride you today.” The soft voice almost caresses his eardrums, Yunho breathes and stops. His arms bring the smaller up to sit down on his lap. “If you say so, changdolla.” The rough skin caressing and contrasting with the other’s silky one, was more than a pleasure for both of them. Changmin loves how masculine his boyfriend is, that musky scent that emanates from him whenever he sweats. “The lube is in the same place?” He earns a nod from the older, and then gets up. Yunho watches, leans against the headboard of the bed and waits for Changmin.

But then he can’t really just wait. His hand go right to his throbbing cock, stroking up and down nicely and slowly as he watches the smaller working himself. One, two, three thin long fingers. Fuck, he loves to watch this. He truly loves. Changmin looks at him with lust filled eyes as if asking if the other was liking this little show, and all Yunho can give as response is a harder stroke to the reddish cock of his. The younger can understand better, and goes in to pour the lube down the thickness, leaving  the job of spreading it for his hyung.  
“You know, go slowly at first.” Yunho, as always, is the one experienced in this and knows how better it can be when it’s slowly done. “I know, hyung.” Changmin growls under his breath, positions himself nicely, each knee in each side of the older’s body.

Yunho is ready.

He’s so ready for this.

Eyes hungry, holding his own base as his tip pressed against Changmin’s tight ring muscles, he feels the slow circling that the younger makes as forcing the entrance past his ring muscles. Yunho groans in pure pleasure, his toes curling as the tight heat starts wrapping around him, almost too tight to bear. It’s with a little more than a minute that he’s all in his boyfriend, who has his eyes closed and a mix of a pained and pleased expression. His cock shows otherwise, leaking pre-come as he still circles his hips. “Hyung feels so good.” Changmin moans out, starting to move already.

The older can’t stop him, at all.

He knows Changmin loves it to no ending.

“Hyung loves to be inside you, Changdolla. Hyung loves you.” His hands are gripping Changmin’s hips loosely, only to feel him going up and down his cock. He dares to close he eyes, to lose the show his changmin is giving him.

And he almost loses it. Too beautiful, too dirty, too fucking pleasing that a rather loud groan leaves his lips. Changmin takes the hint, speeds up, his asscheeks hitting horse-like thighs.

“Faster. Harder.” It’s yunho, forcing the younger. But he likes it, he indeed likes it, when Yunho is rough with him. Changmin loses himself easily at it. “Fuck… Hyun—Yunho.”  His hands reach down to the older’s shoulders, confering some balance and more support so he could slam himself down on the thickness. But the support is for nothing, anyways, because the golden haired boy flops against his boyfriend and keeps to slam himself down, having pleasure overwhelming himself.

“Ah, ah… Fuck, Yunho.” Changmin chants for several minutes as Yunho matches some thrusts against the younger’s moves, making it truly hard and fast. The wet slapping sounds are filling the room, echoing between the walls and hypnotizing them both.

Changmin is the first to come, and he does it hard. Almost a devastating orgasm, that vanishes whatever thought might have existed in his mind at the moment. The moan is high pitched, his body trembles and Yunho holds him in place, milking his orgasm.

But then, he follows the younger. One, two… seven hard thrusts deep inside the tight heat, and he’s cumming. It feels like heaven, like there’s nothing but the two in the whole world, as he fills Changmin with his cum, deep and nicely.

“Changmin, ah—fuck!” his arms are tightly holding him against his own body. Changmin is too dizzy with pleasure to even say anything.  
About five minutes of calming down and breathing passes by, Changmin hair is a mess and his body is all sweat. He doesn’t care.  
Neither does Yunho.

“I love you, changdolla.” Yunho breathes. Well, confesses.

“Don’t say such thing that easily.” It’s the time Changmin can really say something coherently. But that gets the older confused. What?

“Well, says the one that came at me all “I think I like you.”” Yunho’s right eyebrow is quirked up, and he laughs.

“… Because I was still immature back then.”

“Changdolla, it’s been about six months. You didn’t change a single bit.” Yunho snorts.

“Shut up.” He has the sulking face again.

Yunho wants to bite the younger’s lips, kiss his whole face, keep this brat for the rest of his life.

“Say that to me too.” Yunho requests as tightening his arms around Changmin.

“No.”

“Tell me.”

“No.”

“Changdollie.”

“Ok. I love you, Hyung-nim.” Changmin whispers, his heart skips a beat. “I love you.”

“I am telling your father next week.”

Changmin jumps, mouth opened wide and doe eyes looking incredulous.

“What—“

“You are now 18. I might as well call my responsibility now. If I’m making you mine, then I’d rather do it properly and openly.”

Maybe the younger has fallen in love a tad more.

“Take me.” Changmin whispers

“Already got you.” Yunho smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked. ^^ Kudos and Comments are always welcomed <3


End file.
